


Adventures of A 'Side Character'

by Songofthefrog



Series: Side Stories of the Gang [1]
Category: Ivory Crown
Genre: All our children!, Casa - Freeform, Deesh look at them!, Just in a 'whatever I felt like writing' order, Linnick - Freeform, M/M, Not in chronological order at all, Why are all our characters parents jerks?, moden au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofthefrog/pseuds/Songofthefrog
Summary: Linden is my baby! Let's torture him!





	1. When Pain Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is not really a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love this boy... I really do...

The day had gone fairly normally. That's always what's scary about days where something life changing happened, they always start out like every other day and you don't expect things to go awry. Fate is cruel that way I suppose. 

I had woken up curled around my boyfriend, Nickolas -an angel on earth and everything good rolled into one five foot tall adorable man-, and had spent the morning with him before we went our separate ways to class. Class had been slow, though not too boring, and after getting out I had met up with a few of my many friends that frequented a bar just down the road from campus. It was a good, normal day in all. 

After spending a hour or so with my friends I said my goodbyes and went back home. I lived with my twin sister, Lucinda; my father; and my step-mother, though she was no doubt my Mom since she had been with us since I was nine. The three of us all lived in my fathers large mansion, a massive prison under the guise of a beautiful house. I had grown up here, sadly enough, and was still waiting for escape to show it's pretty little face to me. No luck thus far.

I poked my head into Luci's room and frowned at the sight of her empty bed and missing laptop. I thought for a moment, wondering if she had told me where she would be that day, but nothing particular came to mind. With a shrug of my shoulders I wandered the house. No sign of my father or my mother anywhere either. The maids and such my father hired to care for his property also seemed to have left. I knew Father was at some meeting or another, those usually ran pretty late, and I'm sure Mother was probably off with some of her friends at a spa or such, which she did fairly often. With a content little chuckle, I realized the house was mine alone until most likely very late in the afternoon, or at least until Luci got home from wherever she was.

After wandering the house a couple more times and assuring myself that I was alone, I moved to the lounge and grabbed the first bottle I could find tucked into the mini fridge next to one of the massive arm chairs. I popped the bottle open and took a drink as I sank into the chair, pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually a simply root beer rather than something stronger like I had been expecting. I bummed about in the lounge for a while, watching movies and such, before I must have dozed off in the chair. 

I woke to a crash and loud cursing, obviously my father home from his meeting. The sounds cause me to jolt from my chair, instinctively kicking the empty bottle away from myself to keep him thinking I had been drinking. The curses were heavily slurred and the way he stumbled into the lounge made me want to sink through the floor and vanish. I watched, pressed against the far wall with my wide blue eyes fixed on him as he rummaged through the small fridge closest to the entrance of the lounge, a open door that I desperately wanted to escape from. 

The drunken man must not have found whatever he was looking for because he straightened up with empty hand and turned. His dark eyes landed on me and I froze, hoping that if I didn't move perhaps he wouldn't see me and just move on. **_"Linden."_** No such luck. **_"You knooooow."_** He took a stumbled step closer and I pressed farther into the wall, my heart racing faster with every limp like step the older man took. **_"My meeting went baaaadly todaaaaay. Daddy i'n't haaappyyyy."_** He was right in front of me, looming and smelling like cheap alcohol, by the time he finished speaking. 

,b> _"I-I'm sorry Pops... I-I-I'm s-s-s-sure the nex-xt one will go b-better..."_ I shrank as much as I could as he stood over me, face pulled into a disgusted sneer. Without another word, his hand flew out and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled it up until I was on my tip toes and eye to eye with him.

 ** _"No, Linden! There might now be another one, you idiot!"_** His voice lost it's warble from earlier and grew loud. Angry. Frightening. 

With an angry huff the man threw me to the ground. I hastily scrambled back to my feet, knowing from experience that staying on down only made him angrier and made not coverable injuries more likely. He was pacing in front of me, muttering about money lost and how he couldn't afford to lose more clients and such things. As he did I started inching my way along the wall, trying to avoid his fiery gaze and wicked wrath while hoping to just get to the door. 

Unfortunately father's gaze snapped over to me as he pointed a shaky, accusing finger at me. **_"It's all your fault Linden! You disgrace us with your drinking and _men_ and _women_ and they stop funding us. Because of _ you _! If you were just a normal son and obeyed me like good sons should then we wouldn't be losing all of our clients!_ Because of you Linden _!_ YOU _!"_** He stormed towards me as he ranted, and all I could do was scoot back until, instead of just being in against a wall, I was pinned in a corner.  
  
The hand that flew at me next was no surprise, the fact that he had apparently at some point grabbed the empty glass root beer bottle and decided to use that as well was. Pain blossomed in the side of my head as the solid glass bottom made contact and I was once again sent the the ground, this time with a howl of pain. I clutched my throbbing head and curled in on myself, ignoring for a moment the yelling in my head telling me to stand up. I know I shouldn't have. Staying standing with this man was the best thing you could do for yourself after all. But my head throbbed and I was sure I was going to throw up from the pain. At least it didn't feel like it was bleeding.  
  
I was brought back to the moment my a foot digging into my exposed side. Then another. And another. And another. Again and again he kicked at me and screamed, though I didn't bother to even listen. Finally he lifted his foot to kick me again, but momentarily lost his balance and I saw my chance to return to my own feet. I quickly rolled to my hands and knees, but that sent the room spinning and I stopped moving. I felt overwhelmingly nauseous, so I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to settle my own body down. _'You have to get up, Lin. Staying down makes him angry. Come on. You can do it.'_ I let my eye drift open and scan my peripherals. No sign of my father. I sighed in relief, thinking he must have stormed off while I was trying to keep my lunch down.  
  
Oh, how I wish I had checked behind me.  
  
There was a loud crack, then a sudden stinging pain ripped across my back. I lost what little strength my arm and egs held and dropped back into turtle like curl, my arms, legs, and head pulled as under my body as they could. My head and back throbbed. I could feel the blood already running down my back from the gash he had left on me. A soft sob ripped it's unwelcomed way out of my throat. This only seemed to fuel the anger of the man standing behind me, because with a harsh growl and another crack, new pain blossomed across the still stinging first. Then five more quickly followed. After three I couldn't stop the soft sobs ripping their way through me. The pounding in my head only got worse the more time passed, and the stinging of my back was unbearable.  
  
Unfortunately, Father seemed to not think it was enough because he stumbled over to the closest fridge and grabbed a bottle from it before staggering back over and letting the whip he had grabbed off the wall dig into my back several more times. I stopped counting at fifteen and caved into the darkness shortly after.  
  
I woke later alone and bleeding, the whip abandoned nearby. A choked sob bubbled out of my lips at the pain from my back. I couldn't feel anything but a pounding pain from the gashes across it, and my head still throbbed in pain from the bottle. _'Linden, you have to get yourself help. You're too badly hurt to fix yourself up this time.'_ The still rational part of my mind prodded me to do something, call help. My gaze weakly flickered around the room before landing on my phone a short distance away. I must have dropped it earlier. I stretched out an arm and shakily sighed in relief when I wrapped my fingers around the device. I shakily turned it on and typed in the passcode, only getting the code after a couple of tries, and stared at the screen, my mind blanking on who I needed to call for help. Who do you call when you can feel yourself fading and know that you are most likely bleeding out from a ripped open back?  
  
_Nick_  
  
A single name finally came to mind and I hastily pounded his number into my phone and hit call. It rang. Three time it rang, each time my heart fell as I thought maybe he wouldn't answer and I would simply bleed out without telling him anything. Finally, after the fourth ring, I heard a click and the familiar voice echoed through the speakings. **_"Linny, babe, what's up? You need something?"_** I froze for a moment, suddenly wanting to just apologize and not bother my boyfriend with this. **_"Lin?"_** A hint of concern had already crept into his voice since I was taking so long to speak. **_"Lin, are you okay baby?"_** __  
  
I broke. I swear that was the moment I finally shattered. The sobs I had been trying to choke back came rushing up and I broke. **_"Linny! Baby! Answer me! What's wrong!"_** I heard the slam of a book and the creak of his couch as he no doubt sat up. I could picture the worry etching his face just from hearing that. **_"LIN!"_**  
  
Another sob ripped it's way out. **_"It... It hurts, Nick. I hurt so much."_**  
_"Babe, where are you? I'm coming to get you! Did someone attack you? Are you badly injured? Tell me you're alright! Babe hang in there. Where are you?"_ There was a louder creak and the sound of footsteps and a jingle of keys accompanying his voice as he hastily left his apartment to rush to my side no matter where I was.  
  
I whimpered out that I was home and grimaced at the loud slam of a car door and the rev of an engine. Sound hurt... Nick kept talking, but I could barely listen to his frightened rambling as I struggled against the dark that was creeping into the edges of my vision. After what felt like an eternity, I heard Nick slam the front door of the house and demand to know where I was. I mumbled out a warning to watch out for my dad, then a moment later managed to tell him also what room I was in.  
  
Nick was by my side as quickly as he could be.  
  



	2. Is this even here? Nooooo

I'm gonna make this chapter just to save it so I can write this all up on my computer when I have time.


End file.
